Blues
by bloodrose01
Summary: Kurama has sisters?Firts fanfic, so please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

koenma was sitting in his office,thinking to himself about his little problem.Suddenly,he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in."he said as he shifted in his chair,as Boton came in.

"I have the information you wanted,Sir."she said as she handed Koenma a file.

"Thank you,Boton.Are you going to read it with me?"

"Um,sure,Lord Koenma."she replied as she picked up a file,as did Koenma.

The file Koenma picked up had the profile,picture,and background of the two thives:

Name:Yukine Kurama

Age:243

Hieght:5'3"

Weight:126

Eyes:Emerald Green

Background:Infoumas thief.Younger sister of Yoko Karama,famous thief who died.Yukine and her twin sister are said to have gone mad after their brother's death.

Crimes:Thivary and murder.

Koenma sighed and looked at the next page,which read:

Name:Yukike Kurama

Age:243

Hieght:5'6"

Weight:129

Eyes:Emerald Green

Background:Infoumas thief.Younger sister of the famous thief Yoko Kurama.Said to have gone insane from the death of her brother.

Crimes:Thivary and murder twice.

Koenma put the file down as he heard another knock at the door.

"Boton,would you please get that?"

"Yes,Koenma,sir."she replied as she put down the file and went to the door.When she opened it,Yusuke and Hiei walked in.

"You rang,Binki Breath."said Yusuke asked as he sat down.

"Yes,I have a mission for you."

"And that would be what exactly?"

"Well,we have witnesses that say that they saw two demon girls go through a portal to the Human World."

"Yeah,so?What do we need to do about that?"

"They are extremly wanted criminals.They have stolen and murdered."

"So why do you think they came to the Human World?Do you think their going to kill?"

"Yes."

"Who?Or do you know?"

"Actually,yes we do know.We think they are after either Kurama or Hiei."

"Why?What did fox boy do?"

"Their brother was supposidly killed a few hundred years ago.After that they went crazy,especially Yukike,and killed people.I think they believe they have finally found a lead to his mureder."

Koenma shook his head slowly.

"So,what do you want us to do?"

"We have a safe house set up for you all to stay at.We need you to move there imediatly."

"Yes,Sir!"Yusuke as he got up and opened the door for Hiei.

Yukine woke up in the tree that her and her sister fell asleep in.They had been watching the safe house of those pricks all night and nothing had happened.

"I see your finally awake."came a voice from behind her.Yukine turned slightly to see her sister sitting comfortably inbetween tree.

"You should have woken me up."Yukine said,adjusting her fighting outfit(A/N both girls have black fihgting outfits like Yoko's).

"Its okay.Nothing happened but the carrot and shorty were fighting over rooms earlier."

"When do we attack?"

"...tonight."

All day,Hiei could have sworn somthing was watching them,but he never found anything.Now he was sitting in his new room.That was when he heard the crash.It came from the kitchen.The only one in the kitchen was...Kurama!

KURAMA POV

He had been washing the dishes in the kitchen, when something broke through the glass of a window.Kurama hit the floor.Not even two seconds later,Hiei was by his side and helping him up.

"What happened?"yelled Kuwabara as he and Yusuke came running in.

"It came from outside."Hiei said as he started running out the door.When they got outside they saw two girls standing there,wearing outfits that looked oddly like Yoko Kurama's.

"We have come to finally get revenge for our brother!"shouted the taller one.

What a minute!said a voice in Kurama's head.

Not now!he thought back to Yoko,as he charged towards the one with a sword and sai,the taller one.At the same time,Hiei and the other girl were clashing swords.

"Rose whip!"you yelled.The girl cought the attack in her sai.

"Fool!Do you know who I am?" she said with a hint of amussment in her voice.

"Yes.We have some idea." said Hiei as he and the other girl hit swords over and over again.

"Oh yeah?And who is that?"

"The demons who are avenging their brothers."


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly,the girl Hiei was fighting turned around and hit him in the gut with her scabbard.  
"Bastard!You should have just let us kill who we came here for!"she said as she kicked Hiei in the stomach.  
"Hiei!"Kurama yelled as he watched the whole horrible scene happen.Hiei was spitting up blood.Then,Hiei,with his super speed,head butted the girl above him.  
"Shit!That hurt!"said the girl holding her nose as blood dripped out.Then,she lunged at Hiei and they rolled around on the ground.  
Stop!He might kill her!the voice of Yoko said in Kurama's head.  
Thats the point!Kurama said back.  
Let me out of here!  
Suddenly,Kurama felt a push at his mind.Then everything went black.

NORMAL POV Everyone saw the bright light come from where Kurama was standing.Everyone stopped what they were doing immidiatly.They all were right where they had been when the light apeared,Hiei sitting on the girl he was fighting,the other girl a few feet away from Kurama,and Yusuke and Kuwabara standing by the porch.  
Then the smoke started to clear,everyone gasped.  
"No,it..it can't be..."whispered the girl standing next to the newly emerged Yoko.  
"Oh...my...God.."the one under Hiei said quietly.  
"Sisters,how long I've been waiting to see you both again."said Yoko as he straightned himself and looked at the two girls.  
Suddenly,Hiei felt something push him up and off.He then looked up to see the short girl walking over to the taller one.  
"Is..is it really him,Yukike?"Said Hiei's girl.  
"I think it is,Yukine."said the said Yukike.  
"Yukike!Yukine!I've missed you so much!"said Yoko with a softness in his eyes that had never been there before.  
"Yoko!"said Yukike as she stepped forward.  
"Big Brother!"said Yukine as she ran to Yoko.  
"We thought you dead"  
"I know!I did as well'  
Hiei and the others just stood there watching the emotional family reunion.  
"What the hell is going on?"Yusuke finally said.  
"Yeah!One minute they're trying to kill us and the next your hugging the bitches!"agreed Kuwabara.  
Suddenly,Yoko's eyes darkened and he stepped in front of the two girls.  
"What did you just call them?"he said dangerously.  
"Uh-oh."said Yukine.  
"Hes in for it now."agreed Yukike.Both girls instintively reached for they're brother and pulled him back.  
"What'd you do that for?"Yoko said as he looked bewildered at his two sisters.The two girls simply whispered something in his ears and he started laughing.  
"Your right!"Yoko said holding his stomach.  
"Of course we are!We always are!"Yukike said as she let go of Yoko's shoulder.  
Yoko suddenly groaned.  
"Whats wrong,Yoko?"both girls asked simultaneously.  
"listen,my dear sisters,i am in the body of a young man.His name is Suichi Manamino.He will not hurt you but you must do the same for him.Okay?"Yoko said as he fell to the ground.Both girls looked at each other and seemed to have a privite conversation.Then Yukike turned to Yoko and knelt beside him.  
"I promise not to hurt him."she whispered.Then Yukine came to sit beside him.  
"I shall protect him with my life and treat him as if he were my own brother."she said as she strocked her brother's hair.  
"Well don't treat him that badly!"Yoko teased,"Goodbye sisters."and with that Yoko turned into Kurama again.Kurama's eyes widened when he saw the two girls sitting by him;one stroking his hair and the other holding his hand.  
"Excuse me,but what happened?"Kurama asked quietly as he sat up.  
"These girls are your...um...what are you two again?"Yusuke said as he rubbed his chin in attempted thought.  
"I think they said they were his...cousins maybe?"Said Kuwabara.  
Hiei started to rub his temples in frustration."They said they were his sisters bakas"  
"Bingo!Right on the money,Cutie!"said Yukine as she gave she gave him a thumbs up.  
"Wha!What did you call me?"Hiei said as he blushed slightly.  
"So let me get this straight,your MY sisters?"said Kurama unbeleivingly.  
"More or less,yes.Thats right."said Yukike as she helped Kurama to his feet.  
"So,"started Kuwabara,"what are two very pretty ladies like you doing being chased down by Koenma"  
The two girls both made disgusted faces of their own.  
"Listen,"said Yukike,"if you make one move on either of us,stupid,you'll be in so much pain that not even your precious Grim Reaper will be able to save you alright"  
"Gah!Yeah fine whatever!How are these chicks related to Kurama cause hes a lot nicer!"Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.  
"We can hear you!"both girls said.  
"I bet you you would like to know wouldn't you?"said Yukike visciously.  
"Now,now,Yukike!We can tell them!No need to be so mean!"said Yukine,smiling."We're actually related to Yoko Kurama not Suichi Manamino.But seeing as how hes in your body,we consider you our brother to"  
Hiei was watching her as she spoke and he noticed that she was smiling no matter what was thrown at her.She was deffinatly related to Kurama.  
"I'm Yukine and shes Yukike!Nice to meet you all!"she said as she stuck out her hand to be shook."and obviously your Suichi.So how about everyone else"  
"I'm Yusuke Uremeshi.Spirit detective."said Yusuke as he shook her hand.Then Kuwabara stepped up."I'm Kazuma Kuwabara.Nice to meet you,Beautiful."kuwabara was about to kiss her hand when suddenly he found him self on his back in the dirt.  
"Don't ever try that agian.Got it?"said Yukine.For she had infact tossed Kuwabara like he was a feather.  
"Okay!I promise!No more!"Kuwabara said practically crying.  
"Good.Now,"she said as she turned to Hiei,"Whats your name"  
"Hn."was his only response to her.Then he regretted it.Because she smiled.A big smile.  
"Good.You have no name whitch means we can call you that!"she said happily.  
"Call me what?"Hiei asked scared.he already knew the answer.  
"Cutie!Duh!"she replied happily.  
Hiei started blushing again.he turned around so noone would see it.Sadly he failed.He turned around to come face to face with Yusuke.  
"Hey,Hiei's blushing!"he said loud enough for every one to hear.Kuwabara started laughing,and Kurama and the girls just looked at Hiei.  
"Sleep with both eyes open,Yusuke."Hiei said venimously.Yusuke stopped laughing.  
"So,where are we sleeping?"Yukike said as she and her sister slipped their arms in Kurama's.  
"Yeah!Where do we stay?"Yukine said.  
"Thats a very good question..."Yusuke said as he thought about it.  
"We have to take them to Koenma!"Kuwabara said suddenly.All the laughter imediatly stopped.  
"Koenma?"Yukike asked so quietly that every one had to strain to hear her.  
"Here we go..."Yukine said as she rubbed her head.  
"That bastard is after after us!Are you gonna turn us in or something?if you are then we'll just take our brother and leave!"Yukike was grabbing Kurama's arm.She was getting ready to fight them all.  
"Now,Yukike,lets not get carried away."Yukine said as she tryied to calm here sister down.  
"We can't turn them in!They're my sisters!"Kurama said as he tryied to pull the girls behind him.  
"Noones turning them in,Fox."Hiei said.  
"What do you mean,Hiei"  
"I mean noones gonna turn them in.We're not going to tell Koenma.And they'll stay here."Hiei repied calmly as he waked back into the house.  
"Wow,Cutie is really smart.How does he come up with these things?"Yukine asked.  
"Noone knows how,Sister."Kurama answered with a smile on his face.  
"So,his real name is Hiei"  
"Yes.His real name is Hiei"  
"Cool.Whats for dinner"  
Kurama just stared at ger then at Yukike.  
"Her stomach never fails."is all she said while shaking her head.Then they all heard her stomach growl.Yukine started laughing.  
"Yeah,my stomach never fails!'she said sarcastically as she walked back to the house by herself.  
"So,"started Kurama,"whitch one of you is older?"he asked as they both walked to the house.  
"I am but we were born in the same litter."she replied.  
"If you don't mind my asking,why is Koenma after you two"  
"Your the only person I'll let ask me that!You sure you want to know"  
"Yes,please"  
"Well,it happened after we found out that someone had tried to kill Yoko.But at that time,we thought he was dead.So,we vowed to avenge his death.When we found the guy who did it we tortured him and finally killed him after a few days"  
"But your profile said that you killed twice.Why was that"  
"Someone kidnapped my sister.What would you have done"  
Kurama thought about it for a second and then shrugged,"I would've done the same thing"  
"I know.Yokos the one who taught us the improtance of family"  
"I'm sorry you two have spent so much time alone"  
"Its not your fault.So you shouldn't be sorry."she said as they entered the house.When the stepped into the living room,they heard people talking in the kitchen.  
"What does this do Yusuke?"came the voice of Yukine.  
"No!Don't touch that!"Yusuke yelled.Then they heard a crash,a scream,and a thud.Then Hiei and Kuwabara came running down the stairs.Both ready to fight.  
"What happened?"Kuwabara said as he looked around for the danger.  
"We don't on!"kurama said as he and Yukike started to run to the kitchen.When they got there,they saw Yukine on the floor with Yusuke standing over her.  
"Damn!What the hell is that thing?"Yukine said pointing at the stove.  
"Its called a stove.I told you not to touch it!"Yusuke said as he looked at her burned hand.  
"Its evil!It tried to cook me!"she said as she got up so Kurama could run hot water over it.  
"Well I can tell your not going to become a cook."he said quietly. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE Later that night.  
At the dinner table,Hiei was watching the two girls play around with their siver-ware.  
"What are we suppossed to do with these?"Yukike asked her sister.  
"They look like some sort of weapon."Yukine answered seeming to ponder over her fork.  
"Are we suppossed to kill each other for food"  
"I guess so.I call green suit."Yukine said as the two of them got ready to strike.Hiei grabbed the forks from their hands.  
"You eat with these,not kill people with them."he said as he put them in Yukine's hand and showed them how to use the fork.(A/N:so unlike him I now!)  
"Oh,I guess that would make sense."Yukike said as they started eating.  
After dinner.  
"So,Suichi?"Yukike said as they all sat in the living room.  
"Yes,Sister?"he answered pausing his conversation with Yusuke.  
"Where do we sleep?"she was watching as Yukine was looking at Hiei ignore Kuwabara totally.  
"I don't know.Who here has extra beds in their rooms?"Kurama looked around as everyone looked at him.It was quiet a moment longer than Yusuke said,"I have one and you have one,Kurama"  
"I don't want to share a room with a male,if you don't mind."Yukine said suddenly.  
Kurama looked at her ,smiled,and said,"Thats fine.I'll share with Yusuke"  
Yukine looked at him with confusion.Then she nodded."Thank you"  
"No problem.But speaking of sleep,we should all get some."Kurama said as he looked at the clock.It read twelve-thirty five."I believe Yusuke and Kuwabara have school tomorrow.And you two girls are going to need some sleep."He flashed a smile at the group.Yusuke and Kuwabara moaned as they got up to go to their rooms.Hiei queitly went to his.And the girls slowly followed.  
'Did you see that,Yoko?' Kurama asked silently as he followed the group.  
'See what,Suichi?'came the calm answer.  
'Something was wrong with Yukine when she thought she was going to share a room with a boy'  
'Maybe she just doesn't like the idea'  
'Hmmm,maybe your right.'Kurama just shrugged it off and walked to the rooms.When he got there,he saw Yusuke walking back and forth from Kurama's room,bringing things to Yusuke's.  
"Are you ready yet?" Kurama asked as he watched the boy work amasingly fast.  
"Yeah.I'm just getting the girls and you some extra blankets."Yusuke replied as he put some pillows down on the extra bed.He then went to his closet and pulled out three big comforters."This ones for you." he said to Kurama as he held out one of them.  
Yusuke walked down the hall,and onto the room where the girls would be sleeping.  
"Here ya go,ladies."he said as he handed each of them a blanket.  
"Thank you,Yusuke."Yukine replied politlyas she began to smooth it over her bed.  
"Yes.Thank you."Yukike replied with a different kind of gratitude than Yusuke would have liked.  
"No problem!Good night you two!Sleep tight!"he said as he gave Yukine a quick hug and Yukike a nod of the head as to not get hurt.  
"Night Yusuke!"Yukine said as he walked out of the room and Kuwabara and Hiei walked in.  
"We came in to say good night to your to beautiful sisters,Kurama!"Kuwabara said with an exasperated bow.At this,Yukike snorted.  
"Just say good night Kuwabara.I doubt Yoko would want you here long."Kurama said politely.  
"Fine,fine,fine.Good night,fair Yukike.I bid you farewell,Lady Yukine."he said with an annoying drawl to his voice.Yukine made a face and Yukike threw a pillow at him.Kurama laughed and Hiei smirked.  
"Get out!"both girls ordered loudly at Kuwabara.That made him run out of the room.Hiei stepped up.  
"Hn.Good night,Kurama girls."he said as he turned around to leave.  
"Wait"yelled Yukine as she jumped out of her bed.She ran over to him and did something he didn't expect...she hugged him!  
"Night,Cutie!"she said with a wink when she saw his stuned look.Kurama shut the door behind himself and Hiei before the demon had a chance to say something to his sister.  
"Good night Hiei."he said as he went to his room and closed the door.Hiei sat there stunned for a second before walking to his own room and going to sleep.

Hiei woke up a few hours later to a sound coming from the roof.Hiei grabbed his katana and opened his window and crept out.At that precise moment he thought of one thing:the two girls down the hall that were fast asleep.  
As Hiei walked across his side of the roof to the other side,he saw a dark figure dressed in black waring a cloak that billowed out behind them.They were bending towards the window of the girls room.Hiei decided it was then or never,sohe tackled them.  
As they rolled down the roof the intruder stopped them from falling by grabbing Hiei's hand and grabbing the gutter and hoisting them both up onto the roof.When the person turned to look at Hiei,he gasped alittle.It was...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AGH!Don't you just hate cliff hangers?Me too!But don't worry I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thanks!Love ya'll

bloodrose 


End file.
